


you're like a stormtrooper 'cause your shots never hit

by electricalsquid (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, What Was I Thinking?, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: funnily enough (funnily?? Is that a word? Idk) this idea slash revelation happened bc i was listening to princess rap battles, the gladriel vs princess leia and she said something about that one running joke we have in the fandom about stormtroopers and how their shots never hit and suddenly i was like "oh mY GOD WAIT" and somehow we always end up here ;-;This shit doesn't even deserve kudos xD





	you're like a stormtrooper 'cause your shots never hit

Stormtroopers never hit anything, but it wasn't because they were bad shots.

It was because no matter what they had been taught, they still had some heart underneath the white armour.

And so, they always aimed a little bit too far from their target, and hoped something would happen, one day.

Maybe one of the people they didn't manage to kill would destroy the Empire.


End file.
